New Students?
by Alek Llylwyn
Summary: The start of a new school year signals the arrival of new students. Three new students, Søren, Annalise, and Frederich are just a bit more advanced and experienced that most of the new people though. All three have been through difficult parts in their life and have been placed in Maka's class with Soul, ect. Pairings, Slash, and yaoi included. First time writer. T for language.


Frederich looked around in annoyance. His older brother had been adamant about him staying home to be trained, and had sent him off to some school that trained people like him. _Honestly,_ he thought, _how many people can turn into weapons? I doubt that this is even a real school. If there was a city that had and __**trained**__ kids that turned into weapons, it would be on the news. _"Um, sir?" Cut short from his musings, Frederich looked up in annoyance. "Was ist das?" he snapped. The attendant, a woman of around 25 looked surprised. "We'll be landing soon, so please be prepared. " She turned on her heel and walked down the isle to warn the other passengers. _Really_, he thought,_ at least bruder could have told me more about the place I'm supposed to live at for the next 3 years._

* * *

Annalise looked around in excitement. _Just think,_ she thought,_ I'm a meister! Dunno what that means, but if I can go to an elite academy, it must be good. Yeah! Maybe I'll meet some new people there. I hope that they have Wi-fi 'cause otherwise I'm screwed. How else am I- _"Excuse me miss, but we'll be landing shortly." A pretty flight attendant was looking at her with concern."Are you okay?" "Oh... um, yeah, just worried." Annalise replied. _How on Earth was she supposed to deal with this? _

* * *

Søren was happy. Anything that got him away from his family was okay with him. _I don't even **know** why I'm here, but it's fine by me._ Looking across the isle, he saw a pretty girl talking to a flight attendant. After hearing that she was worried, Søren decided to try and talk to her. Leaning out of his seat, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, are you going to the DWMA too?"

* * *

After talking to the flight attendant, Annalise was more relaxed. _I feel so much better, but I'd feel even better if I knew that there were other students going to the DWMA too._ Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Annalise turned and saw a boy around her age. He had sparkling blue eyes and golden-brown hair. All in all, he wasattractive. Until he opened his mouth. "Hey, are you going to the DWMA too?" _Oh my god! he's a student! What do I say? _"Um..." she stammered, unable to say anything coherent until he interrupted again."I'm a weapon, what about you?" "Oh, I'm a meister. My name is Annalise! What about you?" The boy smiled. It was a very lazy, smug grin. "Well, since you asked, my name is Søren."

* * *

Frederich looked up. After hearing the tail end of a conversation, he heard a boy, a very familiar boy say" Well, since you asked, my name is Søren." Throwing caution to the winds, Frederich leaned out of his seat and asked " What are you doing here Søren?" Søren looked over and smiled a delighted grin. "Why Freddie! I didn't expect to see you here! What are you doing here? Are you a weapon or meister? If you are a weapon, what weapon are you? Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again!" After answering **every single question he asked, **(Going to school at the DWMA, weapon, battle axe, yes, it was nice to see him too) Frederich finally asked " Are you going to the Death Weapon and Meister Academy too?" A cheerful voice replied "Yep! We both are." Looking over to see a beautiful girl, Frederich asked " Are you a weapon too?" She laughed. "Nope! I'm a meister." Just then, a voice called over the loudspeaker." Attention all passengers, we have landed. Please exit the plane, and procede to the luggage area. Thank you." As one person, Frederich and Søren looked over to the girl who was giggling insanely. " What's so funny?" Søren proceded to ask. Through her giggles, she choked out, " Ladies and gentlemen, the Eagle has landed." The two boys looked at her and stared. "Was that a reference to Neil Armstrong?" Frederich asked. "Yep! We'd better get moving so we can get our luggage." As she moved away, once again, the two boys looked at each other, shrugged, got up, and followed her. "Oh well."


End file.
